


The True Story of Renly Baratheon

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Loras is tired of lies, M/M, he also doesn't care about life without Renly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 22: What happens when A's true love dies?
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 10





	The True Story of Renly Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more after this and it's a happy one.

**The True Story of Renly Baratheon**

Written by: Loras Tyrell

  
  


You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story. Someone needs to tell the real story, and I’m the only one who really knows it. Everyone had their own idea of who Renly Baratheon was, but no one really knows who he was behind closed doors. His enemies spread lies and others spread rumours. His name has been either defiled or forgotten throughout the land. But Renly never forgot the people. He was kind and generous. He wanted the throne to make a difference. He planned reforms and aid for the poor. Renly served for years as the master of laws on Robert’s small council and he did his duty honorably, never swaying to his own whims and wishes. He wanted to actually help the people instead of taxing them to throw lavish feasts and tournaments. 

Robert was a drunken lustful fool who put Westeros in more debt than he could ever pay back. He did nothing for his people and only used his power for fun and games. Joffrey was a child given way too much power. He was sadistic and cruel, a kid on a temper tantrum. He ordered babies to be taken from their mothers and slaughtered because they had the misfortune of being Robert Baratheon’s illegitimate children. He hid behind the walls of his palace while his people fell. He fled back to his mother at the first sign of real danger. Renly planned to fight on the battlefield at the head of his army. He never got the chance to put that plan into motion though, because he was murdered.

This is the first thing I want to set straight. I have heard many variations of Renly’s murder, some closer to the truth and some as far from it as possible. I was not in the tent when it happened but arrived not long after. The most popular theory of his death was that his most recent rainbow guard appointee, Brienne of Tarth, killed him and ran. Some even link Catelyn Stark to it as well. I will admit I was not the biggest fan of Brienne, she bested me and I was embarrassed. She didn’t do this. Brienne was loyal to Renly and would have died for him before killing him. Catelyn Stark had even less to do with it. She was unfortunately caught in the crossfire. Why would she help kill the man that had just made a deal to save her son’s dwindling army and promised him the throne in the North.

Renly was killed by his brother Stannis Baratheon. We had more men, Stannis wouldn’t have won a battle against us and he knew it. He was a coward and couldn’t admit his defeat. He turned to his priestess for dark magic. He didn’t even have the guts to sneak into our camp and kill Renly himself. He claims to fight for the lord of light yet he hides in darkness and shadows. He took our bannerman and called for me and my sister’s deaths before Renly’s body was even cold. He claimed to be righteous and the one true king. He was a coward and a hypocrite. He was no king.

Next is the worst kept secret in the realm. Renly and I. At this point pretty much everyone has heard some version of our story. We spent so much time hiding and denying, but now he’s gone, and I just don’t feel the need for self preservation anymore. So yeah, we were lovers. I will never be ashamed of being with him. I loved him. Still love him. He loved me too. We weren’t perfect, we fought, but we were happy. Renly wasn’t ashamed of who he was. It was one of the reforms he planned for once he took the throne. People like us wouldn’t have to hide and could be free to be us.

Renly married my sister Margaery because it was what needed to be done to win the throne. My sister was aware of Renly and I’s relationship from the beginning, before they were even set to be married. She didn’t care and she supported us. When Renly had won he was going to annul the marriage and Margaery was going to step down as queen for me to take her place. So we may not have had a blood heir, the kingdom has an abundance of orphans, we would have taken one in, or maybe more. They would have been our heir in all but actual blood. 

You can call us unnatural, or freaks, but I’ll ask you this; what is more unnatural, unconditional love or the dark magic and treachery that our enemies used in their fight for the throne?


End file.
